I. Field of Technology
The present embodiments relate to sizing contact center resources and/or the number of broadcast messages.
II. Background of Technology
A contact center provides services to contacts. The contact center connects the contact with resources, such as agents. Communication is received from the contact, and the contact center generates a task offer associated with the contact. The task offer is broadcast to a set of resources. One or more of the resources accepts the task offer and one is connected to the contact.